If You Can Afford Me
by PotterPotterPotter
Summary: Draco was everything he has ever wanted to be. He is loved by almost every girl in the school. He is envied by all of the guys because he can get any girl he pleases. He gets pretty good grades. And he is captain of the Quidditch team.


If You Can Afford Me

Draco was everything he has ever wanted to be. He is loved by almost every girl in the school. He is envied by all of the guys because he can get any girl he pleases. He gets pretty good grades. And he is captain of the Quidditch team.

Hermione wasn't like most girls. She didn't care too much about her looks. She has only ever had one boyfriend. She has liked the same boy for six years. And for all she knew, no boy has looked at her at anything other than a friend or a bookworm.

Harry was different from everyone. He has never known his parents. He survived a killing curse cast by the most powerful wizard of his time. He can't hold down a steady relationship for longer than a few months. And he was the youngest person to ever be on a house Quidditch team.

Ron has never been looked at as anything other than just another Weasley. He has gotten almost everything of his as a hand-me-down. He finally made the Quidditch team. His grades are barely above passing. And he has liked the same girl for six years.

Draco was sitting in his father's study when his letter came. He walked with poise to the tall window at the end of the large room. He opened the window and the owl flew in and landed on the dark wooden table. He untied the letter and the owl flew back out the window.

_Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. This year you have been chosen as Head Boy. The Hogwarts Express will leave from platform nine and three quarters and precisely eleven o'clock. You will need meet the Head Girl and myself in the first car when the train leaves. A list of books for the new school year is enclosed._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Draco smiled to himself. He now held the power he wanted at school. This year he wouldn't take any of Granger's comebacks and insults. This year he would put her in her place.

Hermione was laying on her bed with a large leather book when her letter came. She got up and ran to her bedroom window. The owl flew in and landed on her desk. After untying the letter from the owl's leg she read the letter.

_Dear Miss H. Granger,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. This year you have been chosen as Head Girl. The Hogwarts Express will leave from platform nine and three quarters and precisely eleven o'clock. You will need meet the Head Boy and myself in the first car when the train leaves. A list of books for the new school year is enclosed._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione read her letter again with a huge smile. She was head girl. She read through her letter once more, and then a frown appeared on his face.

_Meet the Head Boy and myself,_ she thought as she put the letter down, _who is head boy?_

She then decided to think about that later, now she was going to write to Harry and Ron to tell them the good news about her being made Head Girl.

Harry had just gotten to his room upstairs when he noticed a dark brown owl sitting on his desk next to an open window. He noticed the purple wax seal and untied the letter from the bird's leg.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. This year you have been chosen as the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. The Hogwarts Express will leave from platform nine and three quarters and precisely eleven o'clock. A list of books for the new school year is enclosed._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry smiled to himself as he read his letter again. Quidditch Captain. Once he learned what Quidditch was and found out he was good at it he wanted to captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

Ron was at the kitchen table when his letter arrived. He didn't expect to get anything in his other than a list of new books he would need to get.

_Dear Mr. R. Weasley,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from platform nine and three quarters and precisely eleven o'clock. A list of books for the new school year is enclosed._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_As suspected,_ he thought,_ nothing but a list of new books._

"Ron let me see your list," his mum said, as she took it from his hands, "not as bad as previous years."

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow," she said.

"I will tell Harry and Hermione," Ron said as he left the room.

The sun shone brightly through the clouds. Draco stepped out of the alley that led to the dark Knockturn Alley. He saw the tall white building at the end of Diagon Alley, walking out of the dark doors was a certain fuzzy haired witch, the same witch that had tortured him all summer in his thoughts.

The only think he couldn't get out of his head all summer. The picture of her would pop in his head at all the wrong times.

_If you want me, a cherry on top,  
the pick of the pack, the crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight._

He watched as she walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. She sat at the table alone.

"Good afternoon," he said as he walked up.

"What are you doing here ferret?" she asked not looking at him.

He a large smile appeared on his face, "why the old childhood names," he said, "Hermione."

That got her. She looked up at him. The pointed features of his face had softened over the summer, his cold grey eyes showing something other than hatred and anger.

"What did you call me?" she asked to make sure that she heard what she though she did.

"Hermione," he said sitting down, "that is you name right?"

He said this last part with sarcasm in his voice. He knew her name. he had her name floating in his thoughts all summer. On a few occasions he almost said it out loud during meetings with Voldemort.

"Why are _you_ using my first name?"

"There comes a time in someone's life, when you can't ignore the feeling you have for someone," he said this as if she should have know this already, "and this summer was that point in my life."

"Let me guess I'm that someone," she said.

"Well, yes," he smiled at her before standing, "I look forward to our next meeting."

He winked at her as he ordered her a large Sunday paid and left.

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
and more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight._

_So he thinks this will win me over,_ she thought as she watched him leave, _I wonder how far he will go._

She ate the Sunday as she planned what she was going to do to him.

Harry had just left the Dursley's on the other side of the barrier to platform 9 ¾ for the last time in his life. He wheeled his trolley to the train and someone came to take his luggage onto the train. He looked around quickly for his two best friends. Hermione had just walked through the barrier and Ron was not here yet.

He walked quickly to catch up with Hermione. She had matured over the summer. She now had curves and Harry had noticed that she had grown fuller over the summer. She smiled at him.

"Hello Harry," she said sweetly.

"Hey," he said shortly, before thinking, _wow is she beautiful._

"I'm sorry Harry but I have to get on the train quickly," she told him, "I was made Head Girl and I am suppose to meet the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall in the front car."

"Congratulations on getting Head Girl," he said, "hope Malfoy isn't Head Boy."

"You and me both," she said as she wheeled her cart toward the front of the train.

"See you later," Harry called after her.

She waved her hand as she boarded the train.

Ron came through the barrier and saw a certain bushy haired girl board the front car. He quickly walked over and climbed on.

"Hermione," he said when he found her.

"Ron what are you doing here?" she said confused, "are you Head Boy?"

"No," he said looking away, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Well?"

"I love you!"

Hermione looked away. She didn't know what to say. She use to think she loved Ron, but she had grown so close to Harry. Malfoy is now trying to make a move on her, and now Ron is telling her this.

"I'm sorry Ron," she said looking back at him, "you have to leave. The train will be leaving soon and I have to meet the Head Boy. I'm sorry you have to go."

He looked at her one last time before leaving the compartment. He went to the last car and found Harry sitting alone.

"You okay mate?" he said as Ron walked in and sat down.

"I just told Hermione how I felt about her, and all she could say was, _sorry, I have to meet the Head Boy, you have to leave_," he said repeating what she said.

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said.

Draco boarded the train's front car and saw Hermione sitting on the Head's compartment. He ran his fingers through his hair then walked in.

"Let's get right to the point," he said sitting down, "I want you."

"And you expect me to just say yes to that?"

"Well, yes," he said.

"Look," she said, "it's going to take more than that."

"So now it's a challenge?"

"If that is how you look at it," she said, "then yes, it is a challenge."

_'Cause some don't have the patience,  
some call me high-maintenance  
but you pay the bill, 'cause, that's the deal._

He smiled and leaned in so his lips were right next to her ear.

"What do you want?" he said before leaning back in his seat.

"If you want me, name your price," she said smiling back at him.

"What?"

"Don't play cheep with your heart."

"What are you playing at?"

"You thought that you could just say a few words and I would just melt in your arms?"

"Works with everyone else," he said.

She leaned in toward his ear, "I'm not like everyone else."

She flashed him a smile.

"This will be fun," he said as the compartment door slid open.

McGonagall stepped in and sat on the opposite side of the compartment.

"This year you two will work together to patrol the halls at night and make sure the prefects do their job," she told them, "you are to give the passwords to the rightful prefect. Before we get off the train, and help the older students to the carriages. After they are all loaded and being taken to the castle, a carriage will be waiting for the two of you. Any questions?"

They both shook their head.

"Have a nice trip to Hogwarts then."

She handed Hermione three pieces of parchment. One was a list of names, one a list of passwords, and the last one was the direction to the Heads dorms. McGonagall left the compartment closing the door after her.

"How much?"

"How much what?"

"For you," he said.

_If you wanna ride, just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart  
don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
if you can afford me_

"You will have to find out," she said, "I will let you know when you get there."

He took his wand out and conjured up a bouquet of red and white roses. He handed them to her and left the compartment. She smiled at herself while wonder how long this would go on.

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade and the students climbed off the train. Hermione climbed off holding the roses Malfoy had given her.

_They were beautiful,_ she thought.

After all of the students were in a carriage, one last carriage pulled up. She climbed in and shortly after Malfoy climbed in.

He reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled something out.

"This is for you," he said as he held out a necklace.

It was a golden heart shaped locket.

"May I?" he said as he held it up.

She turned around and let him put it around her neck. She picked up the locket and looked at it.

"Press the side," he said, "I bought this for you. And I put a picture of me in it, only because I didn't have one of the both of us."

"Thank you," she said, "it's beautiful."

He smiled.

Hermione entered the Head's common room. It was decorated in green and red. Malfoy walked in after her and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Do you seriously want me this bad?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"I'm not just someone you want to have for one night?"

"You deserve better, you know that," he said standing up, "and yes, I want you more than just one night."

_If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass,  
A one night stand, a storage shed  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no._

"I don't just want you, I need you. I don't just want you with me, I need you to be with me. I don't want you tonight, I need you every night."

She looked away from him and left the room.

"Harry, I will be right back, I need to go do something," Hermione said as she began to walk away from him.

"Where you going?"

"Bye!"

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and yesterday Hermione received a note from Malfoy. She pulled it out to read it again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Meet me at Jasmine Hideaway at noon._

_Draco Malfoy_

Jasmine Hideaway was near the end of Hogsmeade, and no one usually went in it. Hermione walked up to the shop and looked in the window. Only one table was occupied, it was in the back of the shop.

She walked in and he stood from the table. She walked up to him and he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. They said down and short woman brought them some tea.

"I was thinking about what you said a few weeks ago," he said, "about how much you want from me. Just name it, and you can have it."

"Well you better be ready to pay the full price, because I'm not letting you get a discount on my heart."

_If you want me, then stop begging  
I don't put out for charity  
if you want me there's no discount price tonight._

"Name whatever you want," he said, "I planned on paying full price. Whatever it is, I'm ready to give it to you."

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You want me to do that?" he said not believing what she said, "Tomorrow?"

_But I don't need your dollar bills  
I just want something real  
'Cause nothing's free, except a loving me_

She nodded.

"You can't be serious," he said looking at her with disbelief.

"I am," she said, "if you want me that bad you'll do it."

He stood up and looked down at her, "then tomorrow it will happen."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek before exiting the shop. Hermione smiled as she drank the tea that had just been brought to the table.

"Eating alone dear?" said the short woman.

"Today should be the last time I do," she said smiling.

"So what'll you have?"

Hermione woke early in the morning. She walked into the common room and found it to be empty. Today was a beautiful October Sunday, with the sun shining brightly, and a slight breeze blowing through the trees.

She dressed for the day and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She left the room and walked out onto the grounds. The trees were swaying in the wind. The sky was a beautiful blue.

She choose a patch of grass under a tree near the lake and sat down. The castle looked like one from a fairy tale. It almost looked like a painting. She leaned against the tree and watched as students slowly began to come out onto the grounds, or walked through the lower corridors.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" a male's voice yelled from a window halfway up the castle wall.

She stood up and walked out from under the tree.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" he said again, "It is I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, wishing to express my true feelings!"

Many of the students stopped what they were doing to watch this spectacle. A group of Slytherins began laughing, thinking that he was using this as an excuse to humiliate her.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he yelled, "I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, am in love with you!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. The Slytherins stopped laughing immediately.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" he yelled down.

_If you wanna ride, just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart  
don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
if you can afford me_

"Get down here!" she called up to him.

He was down in what seemed like seconds. He stopped in front of her.

"What do you say?" he said.

_If you want me, a cherry on top,  
the pick of the pack, the crème de la crop_

"You want me?"

"Yes Hermione, I do."

"Then kiss me," she said looking at him.

He placed his hand on her lower back, his other on the back of her head. He pulled her closed and kissed her. She could feel the passion he had for her. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes.

"Draco," she said, "That's the price."

_If you wanna ride, just name your price,  
And don't play cheap with your heart  
don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
'Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
if you can afford me_

"You can afford me," she said before kissing him.


End file.
